Rainy Day Rescue
by Karen M
Summary: a "what if" for the rainy day taxicab sequence -sometimes a dreary day turns out to be the best of times for our favorite couple.


RAINY DAY RESCUE  
  
DISCLAIMER: The characters are the property of Warner Bros, and Shoot The Moon Productions.  
The story is mine for everyone's entertainment.  
  
RATING: PG  
  
SUMMARY: This story is a "What If " for the rainy day taxi scene. It shows that even with a rainy day  
there can sometimes be rainbows. This is set in third season as Lee and Amanda are in the Q Bureau.   
  
Authors Note: The taxi scene is not pinpointed for any particular season. Fan fiction has been written   
for this rainy day scenario placing the scene earlier on in their relationship. I saw this as a chance to  
carry their relationship forward.  
  
  
PART   
  
Q Bureau, the Agency, Washington D.C.  
  
The senior intelligence agent glanced across from his desk to his partner, and best friend. Lee Stetson  
was trying to concentrate on the completion of some case reports, but was having a hard time. The emotional struggle his mind and heart were having over feelings for Amanda King were starting to get  
the best of him. Thank God it was almost time to go home. Lee had known Amanda a while now.  
At first, he wouldn't even budge in acceptance of this "common" suburban housewife, even if she was  
beautiful.. Gradually, he started to accept her guidance and instinct as valuable tools in their profession.  
His regard for her changed to friendship, and she became his best friend. No woman had ever believed  
in him like Amanda , or had ever cared enough to listen to his personal problems. He knew his feelings  
for her were much more than just friendship, and he was almost certain Amanda felt the same. Their   
relationship, at this point in time needed a facelift to turn in a new and personal direction. Neither had   
attempted to promote this joint venture as yet.   
  
Another Friday night already, but at least Monday was a holiday. Amanda straightened her desk, gathered  
her purse and other necessities. She looked across at her partner with concern He was working surveillance tomorrow to finalize and capture a drug dealer. Tomorrow was the culmination of a long case.  
"Goodnight, Lee, be careful tomorrow with that bust."   
  
"Always," grinned Scarecrow. "You have a nice weekend, and take care of yourself."  
"Call me, if you get a chance, will you, just so I know that you're all right." asked Amanda. "Sure I will,  
I promise," he waved goodbye. Amanda left I. F. F. with a heavy heart wishing Lee would see beyond   
their strong bond of friendship.  
  
Scarecrow stared at the Q door thinking to himself, "another lonely night. I wish Amanda were going to be  
with me. I miss her already. I can't shake these feelings for her. They scare me sometimes with the   
intensity. When the opportunity presents itself, I'm going to change things for the better."  
  
Saturday morning, Scarecrow picked up his vehicle from the Central Cab Co. station and was now at the  
designated spot. Lee was waiting for the contact to exchange the merchandise with the intended  
culprit for the large amount of cash being offered. Today was the climax of an ongoing case involving  
another government agency, and some illegal drug trafficking . The contact was to exchange money with  
the alleged head of the whole organization. The time set for the swap was 10:30 a.m. Lee had arrived  
early. The rainy weather wasn't helping Scarecrow's disposition. His thoughts wandered to Amanda,  
and her wonderful smile that brightened his mood each and every day. He missed her  
Lee had cancelled his date for tonight, giving the excuse that he was "under the weather" which  
was partly true.   
A screech of automobile tires brought Scarecrow out of his reverie. A car had skidded in the opposite  
lane pointed in the wrong direction. The time was around 10:15 a.m. by the cab's clock . The vehicle   
belonged to Mac Denzel , who was now wise to the planned bust. Denzel was the leader of the east coast  
drug transfer organization. He floored the gas pedal to exit quickly. Lee and another agent, Al Simpson  
foiled his attempt. They apprehended Denzel , handcuffed him, and Simpson transported the scumbag to  
the nearest federal holding prison. Lee's workday was over, except for returning the cab.   
Scarecrow had stopped for a quick lunch at a local sandwich shop near the gourmet food market in the  
Georgetown section of D. C. He was heading down the side street in the back of the food market, when  
he spotted a familiar figure struggling with her grocery bags and an umbrella. She wasn't going to make  
it to her car. Down went the bags hitting the wet pebbled street. Amanda spotted Lee smiling at her, and  
blushed, embarrassed, her car keys in hand.   
  
PART II  
  
Scarecrow parked the Central cab, and ran to assist her with the wounded grocery bags. Some of the   
preparations for her gourmet dinner were destroyed. She didn't have time to repurchase the needed  
ingredients to prepare the planned meal for herself and her date. "Hi," greeted Lee "having some slippery  
setbacks, huh?" "It beginning to look that way," replied Amanda , looking into those hazel eyes that   
melted her heart every time she saw him. "Let me help you," he scooped up the bags in record time.  
  
Lee walked with her to the wagon. "Where do you want these?" he inquired. "Back seat, floor, will do fine." She placed the keys in the ignition, ready to travel. "Thank you, kind sir, for your assistance,"  
offered Amanda, teasing him with a courtly acknowledgement. "You are most welcome, mi lady,"  
bowed the Scarecrow, tipping his cabbie's hat. "See, you Monday, Lee," she replied sweetly. "See you,"  
waved Lee , as he crossed the cobblestone street, regretful that they didn't pause for a friendly chat.   
"Damn" he heard Amanda call out, trying to persuade the wagon to start. It wouldn't budge. Lee turned  
and walked back to assist in whatever way he could. "The wagon won't start again," she hit the steering  
wheel, grimacing. "Why don't you let me try," suggested Lee. Amanda exited the vehicle, and handed  
over the keys. Lee tried starting the engine with no luck. He tried to jump start with the cab's system. That procedure didn't work either.   
  
"All right, let me drive you home. I'll pick up the Vette a little later on." "Lee, you don't have to"----  
she felt as though she was putting him out. "I want to. I'll get the grocery bags and lock her up for you."  
That's what friends are for, Amanda." On the way to Maplewood Drive, Lee mentioned about getting a  
new vehicle. "I've looked at a Wagoneer at my local Jeep dealer. They're holding one for me. I was to  
pick it up this weekend on trade-in." "That's great, Listen, I'll have the station wagon towed to the dealer,  
whenever you say, how about tomorrow?" Lee offered. "Are you sure I wouldn't be putting you out?"  
questioned Amanda. "You have better things to do with your weekend, don't you," she knowingly asked.  
  
"I don't have any definite plans, as of right now, and I'd rather spend the time with you , anyway,"  
he smiled at her.  
  
PART III  
  
As they pulled into her driveway, the phone was ringing off the hook . She hurried inside to answer the  
loud offender, which by now, had gone to voice mail. Lee had followed her in with the grocery bags  
which he placed on the kitchen counter. He heard the message replay for Amanda from Rick Andrews,  
her date for the evening. Rick was canceling their date for the evening, with no good reason, and a promise  
that we'll make it up some other time. There was a female giggling in the background. Amanda met  
Rick at a diplomatic luncheon about a month back. He worked for the State Department. "You want to bet"  
Amanda angrily shrilled back at the voice mail. She was on the verge of tears. "How dare he do that to  
me? I got a new dress. He was supposed to take me to a nice night spot, after I cooked him a gourmet  
meal. I shouldn't have accepted an offer like he proposed in the first place. What else can go wrong   
today/" Lee cradled her in his arms, sympathetically. "It's o.k. Amanda. He wasn't good enough for  
you anyway," he kissed her forehead, comforting her as best he could. Amanda placed her head on Lee's  
chest, getting lost in the moment. Lee pulled away and made a suggestion. "Look, please let me take   
you out to dinner tonight to make up for your unlucky day Maybe I can get tickets to "CATS" at the   
Kennedy Center. I've been wanting to see that show, and I would love to take you. What do you say?"  
Lee waited in anticipation for her answer. Amanda looked deeply into his eyes, " I think everything you  
have suggested would be wonderful, especially since I'll be spending the time with you, that would be  
the best of all worlds." She kissed his cheek. "Also, to top off the evening, how about dancing at Chez Louie's afterwards?" he smiled into her eyes. "I would love it. What about your date with Cindy tonight?"  
Amanda was very curious and kept her hands on Lee's lapels. "I cancelled on her, my heart wasn't   
in it. I told her I was under the weather, which was partly true. This weather doesn't help my attitude,  
but thinking about your wonderful smile, brightened my mood, as it always does." Lee held her a little  
closer, though keeping himself in check. He inquired "Where are your mother and the boys?"  
  
"Mother and the boys are in Cheyenne, Wyoming at my Uncle Mike's ranch for Easter vacation. He   
invited all of us, but, I was working so I couldn't go. They really ought to enjoy themselves there. He  
runs a dude ranch, and they'll be helping out a little, too." "Sounds like a lot of fun," secretly he was  
glad they weren't at home.  
  
"Amanda, I'm going to pick up the Vette now. I'll talk to you tonight, after I check with T. P. about  
the tickets. Is the Town and Country Inn all right for dinner?" It's more that all right, it's perfect. I  
don't know what to say---that's a switch, isn't it Lee laughed softly and cupped her cheek with his hand  
and tenderly brushed her lips with his. Amanda closed her eyes, looking forward to more. Pleased with  
her initial reaction, Scarecrow deepened the kiss, tightening his hands round her waist. Amanda wrapped  
her arms around his neck, enjoying every second. Lee broke the kiss after a few minutes , the intensity  
becoming too much too handle. "I'll call you soon," he whispered huskily.  
  
PART IV  
  
Once at his apartment, Lee called T. P. Aquinas and inquired if he knew anyone who might have tickets  
to "CATS" at the Kennedy tonight. T. P. said surprisingly. "you must be a mental telepathist," I had   
tickets for tonight, but my companion got sick. You can buy my two and I'll attend another time. Be  
aware, there's s an eight o'clock curtain time." "You bet, T. P., that's wonderful. I'll pick them up on  
my way over to Amanda's house." Lee was excited for both himself and Amanda. "Taking Amanda,  
huh. The two of you are becoming pretty close." We're headed in that direction, I think. See you soon."  
  
Lee made dinner reservations at the Town and Country Inn for six thirty p.m.. He phoned Amanda to inform her of the exciting news, and asked her to be ready at six o'clock. Amanda was ecstatic.  
"Thank you for making my day, Scarecrow." "You're entirely welcome. I'm glad for both of us, and  
very appreciative of the chance to be with you tonight."  
  
The aqua blue sequined gown fit Amanda like a glove. The gown had a sweetheart neckline, and a slit  
up the front to reveal a beautiful thigh. Her hair was swept up in a French roll, with ringlets at the sides.  
She accented the ensemble with an aqua stone gold necklace and matching earrings. She carried a white  
fur stole because the night would be cool. Lee arrived on time. For a change he came up the front walk , and rang the doorbell impatiently, looking forward to the night ahead. "Coming," Amanda hurried down  
the steps and opened the door for him.  
  
"Hi, you ready?" Lee flashed his famous smile. "I sure am, all ready to paint the town red." Lee took her  
hand, and whispered "You look beautiful tonight, simply beautiful," staring into her eyes. Coming out of  
his euphoria, he said "we should make it to the Town and Country in plenty of time. Your carriage awaits, madam," Lee opened the door for her, and helped her in. Amanda reciprocated, "thank you ,again, kind  
sir, for the second time today." The romantic atmosphere of the restaurant, the candlelit back table reserved for our favorite couple helped to promote the effectiveness of the wonderful day that Amanda  
was now experiencing. Lee and Amanda talked pleasantly about the caseload at work, her family. Time   
flew, and before they knew , it was almost curtain time at the Kennedy. The seats were front section,  
perfect. Lee helped Amanda into her seat, as the overture commenced. "CATS" was a wonderful musical.  
The haunting refrains of "Memory" sung by Grizabella, the glamour cat, explaining what her younger   
days were like echoed in their ears. Lee held Amanda's hand for the better part of the performance.  
  
Chez Louie's was full of atmosphere to cap off a perfect night. Our favorite people danced into the night,  
losing track of time, as they held each other close. They didn't want the night to end.  
  
Lee pulled up to Amanda 's home early Sunday morning. Lee wished Amanda goodnight with an intense  
and passionate kiss. He didn't want to let her go. "Amanda, tonight was wonderful. I'll never forget it.   
This night is locked in my memory banks, as one of the best times I've ever had." Let's do this more   
often." "It's like a new beginning for us, Lee, full of hope and promise." They kissed again.  
  
There was certainly a rainbow at the end of this rainy day for Amanda, and his name was Lee Stetson.  
  
THE END   



End file.
